1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to solar powered luminaires intended for illumination of billboards, outdoor signs and similar vertical surfaces and particularly to luminaires of increased efficiency capable of superior lighting intensities and uniform illumination of internally illuminated signs and billboards, in cold weather conditions, and with greater efficiencies due to a superior lode control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inventor is not aware of any design or invention that provides an internally illuminated solar powered display device of the type herein presented. Previous attempts have been limited to externally illuminated signage, such as U.S. Pat. No. 20040177538, or to small signs of the type used in residential real estate applications, house numbers, exit signs and the like, U.S. Pat. No. 20060265921, U.S. Pat. No. 20060162204, U.S. Pat. No. 20060021267, U.S. Pat. No. 20050030764, U.S. Pat. No. 20030103345 are examples. No previous effort has been made to provide internally illuminated billboard type signage that can be powered by solar photovoltaic modules and associated systems.
Face Tensioning Means Related Art. Means for mounting and/or framing flexible paper and synthetic sheet-like materials are known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,212,313 teaches a display panel wherein a flexible, replaceable cover is mounted to a rigid rail at each longitudinal edge, and the longitudinal edges are wrapped around upright tubular structures and anchored to cross members by means of springs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,565 teaches a display frame for retaining a flexible display panel in a taut condition generally parallel to a backing board by means of spring clips along one edge and rigid clips along the opposite edge. U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,940 teaches a supporting frame for clamping flexible sheet materials, such as posters, to the frame means. The poster is fastened to opposite frame members by clamp means and a spring may be wedged between the frame members to provide the desired tension. U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,972 teaches a sign housing with a removable mounted sign panel wherein the edges of the sign sheet and a protective cover sheet are retained between nesting members of the panel frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,278 teaches a modular canvas stretcher wherein canvas is fastened to the stretcher frame comprising rigid, mitered elongated members having longitudinal channels for retaining bracket members and bracing members. U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,765 teaches a peripheral framework for suspending flexible sheet materials over a central open area. The peripheral framework is provided with a channel for receiving a flexible strip member, by which the flexible material is engaged between the channel and the strip member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,302 teaches a sign cabinet for outdoor signs comprising a support frame with clamp assemblies for retaining a flexible sign face under tension. U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,000 teaches an illuminated sign and framework housing, wherein a sheet of flexible, light-transmitting material extends across and covers an opening, and bolts secure a peripheral marginal portion of the sheet by adjustably tensioning the sheet across the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,071 teaches a fabric faced billboard wherein air pressure is applied from behind the fabric to smooth the fabric and provide a continuous, slightly curved display face.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,039 teaches a framework for suspending a fabric display face and a clamp assembly for selective adjustment of fabric tension. The '039 patent teaches that related art clamp assemblies required spaced holes to be punched in the fabric display through which bolts of the clamp assemblies were passed. The clamp assemblies were tightened around the fabric by means of a first nut, and the fabric was then tensioned by means of a second nut drawing the suspended clamp toward the mounted bracket. This system is undesirable from the standpoint that a plurality of holes are required in the fabric sign at prescribed intervals, and the fabric sign is prone to tearing during installation. In addition, multiple adjustments of the multiplicity of clamp assemblies to first tighten the clamp assembly around the fabric and then tension the fabric, is tedious and time consuming. The '039 patent teaches a fastening assembly having upper and lower support elements joined between corresponding opposite ends by respective side support elements. A hinge element is affixed to at least one of the support elements, and a hinge pin to which a marginal portion of the fabric is coupled may undergo limited rotation in conjunction with the hinge element to provide selective adjustment of the tension induced in the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,062 teaches an adjustable clamping system for tensioning and locking a flexible tarp. The '062 patent teaches a roll bar for fastening an edge of the flexible tarp to the clamping means.
It is evident from the above recitation of related art patents that the use of flexible sheet materials for outdoor displays and signboards is known, and that a variety of support structures and tensioning mechanisms has been proposed. None of the related art systems, however, provides satisfactory and selective tensioning of the flexible sheet-like material in combination with a simplified and convenient assembly technique.
PV Mounts Related Art. Previous efforts at providing a mounting system for solar photovoltaic modules have been characterized by two approaches; one: mounting modules on a flat surface, such as a roof, and two: mounting modules to a pole. The present invention is an improvement on the pole mounting systems, and more specifically the mounts known in the field as top pole mounts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,422 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,105 teach a typical side pole mount for photovoltaic modules which is well known to the trade and in wide use today. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,537 teaches a very complicated and expensive method for mounting solar modules atop a pole, as does U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,599. The present invention solves the expense and complexity problems inherent with theses approaches by simplifying the supporting frame to only two members and by integrating the mounting mast into the construction of the sign frame thus saving on cost and providing a means for carrying the wiring and such from the solar module to the interior of the sign frame.
Solar Heated Luminaires Related Art. The inventor is not aware of any effort to solar heat fluorescent bulbs in outdoor signage, although a great deal of work has been done to overcome the effects of cold starting in fluorescent bulbs utilizing other means.
Luminaires Related Art. Luminaires capable of internally illuminating vertical surfaces such as billboards and similar signs occupy a particular niche in the lighting field. Luminaires of this kind must operate in a harsh environment and be effectively impervious to the elements including rain, wind and heat. Prior luminaires developed for illumination of outdoor signs and the like have addressed the requirement that an illumination level of intensity sufficient to allow the sign being illuminated to be viewed with comprehension from varying distances must be provided. Prior luminaire have also addressed a second requirement that such signs be illuminated to desired levels on various portions thereof to provide a desirable impression of uniformity. Prior luminaires have addressed these two requirements as fully as technology existing at the time permitted. (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,453, U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,291, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,742, U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,878 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,366 B2.) However, as energy conservation considerations have increased in recent times, a further requirement of such luminaires has been to direct as much light onto an outdoor sign so that a maximum amount of the generated light is actually used, full utilization of the generated light typically permitting lessened light generation for a given situation with a resultant conservation of energy. In the present marketplace, energy conservation must not result in a reduction in lighting intensity and uniformity.
Relatively more recent requirements relating to light “pollution” caused in part by light generated by luminaires that illuminate outdoor signs and the like have resulted in the necessity for the light generated by such luminaires be directed to the greatest degree possible onto the sign or billboard that is to be illuminated rather than “spill” about edges of such an outdoor sign, thereby producing stray light that accomplishes no function and acts to obscure the night sky. Light from such luminaires that is not focused onto the billboard or similar sign produces glare and clutter and effectively wastes energy through such inefficiency that the cost of such waste is estimated to exceed as much as one billion dollars on an annual basis. Spill light of this nature can negatively impact tasks performed near the location of an outdoor sign while contributing to “sky glow” and degrading the nocturnal environment so as to affect the quality of life in rural communities in particular as well as having a negative impact on business and recreational activities. The present invention solves this problem by internally illuminating the sign.
Solar Load Control Related Art. The inventor is not aware of any effort to manage the operation of energy using devices by including automated weather forecast data. The use of solar energy as a source of energy for various types of devices is well known in the art. The solar energy is collected during the daytime via a solar panel electrically connected to the energy storage device. The energy stored in the energy storage device is discharged to power the device. For example, a solar powered light utilizes solar energy as a power source to illuminate the light, and the available energy is stored in an energy storage device, such as a rechargeable battery.
Lighting control systems for outdoor signage are well known in the art. In the areas of controlling solar powered systems, including lighting applications, existing approaches have sought to develop improved circuitry to provide the most effective and efficient use of the solar energy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,781, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,267, and others describe circuits to control the load portion of the system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,017, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,816 and others describe circuits to control the charging function of the system. U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,758, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,891, U.S. Pat. No. 6,914,411, and others attempt to improve the system by using improved methods to monitor and control both load and output functions.
In addition existing art recognizes the usefulness of remote control of the load, typically over wireless networks. U.S. Pat. No. 20070170870 and U.S. Pat. No. 20020154652 each address more sophisticated systems and methods for controlling loads in remote locations.